Operatives and Fanfics
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Writing Codename Kids next door fanfiction is fun . But what happens when sector V start writing them ?


**Disclaimer : Do not own this !**

**Bald&british numero uno is Nigel **

**Airhead2Flyguy2 is Hoagie**

**Rainbowlova 3 #3 is Kuki**

**4imnahzwitblundher is Wally**

**Cool and Calm 5 is Abby**

**Hope you enjoy !**

_" Sorry , I haven't been updating lately . I'll try to add more chapters . sign Airhead2flyguy2 "._ Hoagie leaned back from the computer . He uploaded the document and added it to his current story .

For few weeks ago while searching Fanfiction He discovered the Category : CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR . While reading all of the fanfics , Hoagie decided that there needed to be more fanfics about the most awesome , funniest , handsome , self-sacreficing Numbah two .

Which is exactly the fanfics he was writing . There was something wrong with his keyboard . It was sticky all over . His eyes found his way to his wastebasket . Besides the failed blueprints for inventions there was a soda can . Not just any soda can . Numbah four's soda can !

Wallabee Beatles sat before his computer . Somehow someway even he got addicted to writing fanfiction . But not just any fanfictions . No , he was writing fanfiction about himself and his friends . ( Many of his stories revolving around his not so secret crush on Kuki Sanban )

He clicked the reviews of his story .

**Cool and Calm 5 : **

**This story's good but there are some spelling and grammar erros within this !**

**Anonymous : I do not understand this . Why can't you spell better**

**Don'twannabetorn9 : You almost as bad as Wallabee Beatles when it comes to spelling !**

**Rainbowlova3 # 3 : ummm...It's kind of hard to read this . try to improve on your spelling Please !**

**Airhead2Flyguy2 : I wish i could reply but in order for me to reply , I'd have to know what's in this story , but you can't spell any words correctly . **

**Anonymous : I do not understand any of this words**

**Anonymous : You spell exactly like Numbah four . Which means you stink !**

**Airhead2flyguy2 : You're spelling stinks !**

Wally growled through his teeth . He picked up his computer and threw it out the window . Crossing his arms as if that solved all of his problems .

* four second later *

" Aww Crud ! " Wally shouted . He left the room and into the Tree house hallway . He had to find another computer .

Abigail Lincoln turned on her laptop . Right after she pushed the button to turn it on , She heard a loud crash outside the Tree house . Stretching her head out the window she saw a smashed up computer .

" Numbah Four , That's the Tenth computer his thrown out this week " Abby muttered . She went back to her computer . She was writing : Knd fanfiction . And if Wally and Kuki found out most of her fanfics were 3/4 fluff !

From somewhere in the hallway she heard Nigel's voice shout . " Get out here , This is my computer , use someone else's ". Then she heard a knock on her door.

" Ugh numbah five " Wally asked . " Can I use your computer ".

" Don't you have one of your own " Abby asked .

" I threw it out the window " He paushed . " Agiant ! ".

" Well there's no way I'm letting you near my laptop " Abby said .

" But why not " Wally whined . He left the room and slammed the door shut . There was one more computer left in the tree house .

Wally ran to Kuki's room , full speed . She was inside her stuff animal haven . She was writing Knd fanfiction ( like everyone else ) Only her stories were around her and her friends playing with her rainbow monkeys or her on rainbow monkey island .

" Kuki ! " Wally asked . " Can I use your computer ". Kuki turned her head to see Wally . She laughed . She signed off and handed the computer to Wally .

" Numbah Four ! " The two heard Hoagie shouted from the hallway . Nigel , Abby , Wally and Kuki met Hoagie in the living room . He was furious .

He held out the empty soda can . " What have I told you about using my computer ? ". Wally shrugged his shoulders .

" I don't know , I forget ! " Wally replied . Hoagie sighed.

" See this " He held a piece of paper that says : **don't touch my computer** .

" Do you know what that says " Hoagie asked. He pulled the paper back . " Oh wait , You can hardly spell , so why would I think you could read . Man , your almost as bad as that one person ummm. 4 I-a-m-n-".

" Well you obviously don't know how to read " Wally shouted. " Its pronounced 4 I am an Aussie with Blond hair ".

Hoagie started laughing " No wonder his spelling stinks ! It is you ". He started laughing out of control.

" Hey " Wally shouted. Five minutes later he realized something . " You're airhead2flyguy2 ".

Abby eyes widened . She smacked him in the back of the head.

" What was that for ? " Hoagie asked.

" That's for lying about all of our missions on your fanfics " She growled.

Hoagie started to think . " Then that means , Hey , your Cool and Calm 5 " Abby nodded her head . " and Numbah three is Rainbowlova 3 #3 ".

" Yes I am " Kuki shouted with glee . " ooh does that mean Numbah one is Bald&british numero uno ? ". They all turned to Nigel .

" Ummm. I can explain " He started backing up .

" You had us all die in your last story " Abby shouted. Nigel argued saying it was part of the story . Everyone started throwing things back and forth and chasing each other with anything they could get their hands on .

The Living room was a complete mess .

" Look at what we did to the Tree house " Wally shouted. They all stopped . " Now why don't you all go outside and calm down a bit . and I'll stay here and clean up ". The operatives were shocked at what Numbah four said . But going outside was way better than having to clean up this mess.

Wally was really that stupid . After they all left the Tree house . Wally began chuckling to himself . He went to the desk near the tv where Nigel kept his computer .

Sometimes He's smarter than he looks .

He started typing everything that happened today . But when he went to post it he found out DON'TWANNABETORN9 had already posted the same story . Out of anger , He picked up the computer and threw it out the window .

Then again , He's not that smarter than he looks .

" Aww crud " Wally shouted .


End file.
